¿En realidad está pasando?
by tanmenes
Summary: Jade sabe que algunas cosas la hacen enloquecer: las tijeras, el café, las peliculas de terror, cantar y Tori Vega.
1. Inicio

**Si tuviera a Victorious seria millonaria, así que no.**

**Hola, soy Tania y es la primera vez que escribo un Fanfic (por favor no sean tan duros conmigo****). Amo Victorious y me apena que vaya a terminar en unos dos capítulos **

**Pero si puedo hacer historias diferentes yeeeeeeei, espero les guste **

Son casi tres semanas desde que Beck y yo terminamos. Me sentí terriblemente por días pero alguien estuvo ahí por mí todo el tiempo. Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez esa fue la verdadera razón por la que él y yo terminamos. Todo cambio tan rápido y yo odio los cambios. No pude soportarlo más y él tampoco se lo merecía. Hablamos sobre todo y decidimos seguir siendo amigos, no estoy lista para perderlo. Quiero decir, él siempre será mi mejor amigo y sé que estará a mi lado para todo. Cuando me conto que empezó a salir con esta chica, Linda; creí que explotaría y creo que él también lo esperaba. Supongo que ambos lo hemos superado, pero eso no quiere decir que no me preocupe más por él. Juro que si esa chica hace algo para lastimarlo, no tendré opción y usare mis nuevas tijeras.

Y yo… tengo el cerebro hecho espagueti! Si Freddy Krueger tuviera que atacarme, créanme jamás podría lograrlo. No quiero sentirme de la forma en que lo hago y no quiero aceptar que..

-Tierra llamando Jade, estas ahí?

- POR DIOS VEGA!, ESTAS LOCA?! ME ASUSTASTE! JURO QUE TE MATARÉ-

- Noooo! Lo siento, por favor – Ella cubrió su cara con ambas manos y empecé a reír con todas mis fuerzas.

- Relax Vega, no te hare nada

- Estas se..se..segura? Empecé a reír de nuevo.

- Que es taaaan gracioso?

- Tu cara.

- Hey! – Se acerco y me dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

- TU NO HICISTE ESO, MEJOR CORRES VEGA PORQUE ESTARAS MUERTA EN 1,2..

- Por favor no!

- Holiiiiiiiiiiiii!- Dice Cat con su felicidad usual – Tori, ¿Qué pasa?

- Hola Cat, Chau Cat – Tori empezó a correr, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la salida voltea y me enseña su lengua, y desaparece entre la gente. Yo solo me quede con una estúpida sonrisa en mi cara.

- Te gusta Tori! – Cat me regreso a la tierra de nuevo.

- QUE?! NO VUELVAS A DECIR ESO!

-Kay kay!, lo siento pero es verdad y tú lo sabes. Yo te..

- CAT! ABRE! A la pequeña Cat le gusta el cereaaaaal? Ahora cállate ok?

- ooouooouk nou dire naoda.

Pobre Cat, tal vez tenga razón. Tal vez me guste Tori, NO! JADE NO VUELVAS A PENSAR ESO! TU ODIAS A VEGA! Pero ella fue tan buena conmigo cuando estaba triste por Beck y.. OPD! Estoy a punto de explotar!

-Hola muchachas – André, Robbie y Beck se sientan a nuestro lado.

- Entonces, mañana es el cumpleaños de Tori. Todo está listo? – Beck pregunta con ansiosa curiosidad.

- Si, todo está bien. Ella no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que pasará.

- Yei Yei, ella estará muy feliz!. Recuerdo una vez cuando mi hermano…

- NO!

- Eres tan mala conmigo! – Cat se fue casi llorando.

- Jade..

- Lo sé, lo sé. Ire a buscarla, dios!

Regrese al salón de Sikowitz y Cat no estaba ahí. ¿Dónde demonios se habrá metido?, se que no es muy inteligente pero sabe esconderse muy bien. Escuche sollozos dentro del salón y ahí estaba Tori sentada cerca de la ventana, se ve triste me pregunto que habrá pasado.

-Jade? Eres tú? Que estás haciendo aquí?

- Woah, una pregunta a la vez. Estaba buscando a Cat pero veo que no está aquí… Vega, ¿Estas llorando?

- No, no he dormido muy bien en estos días. Tal vez sea por eso.

- Eres una mentirosa, por favor dime que paso.

- ¿Por qué te importa? Pensé que me odiabas.

- Si te odio, pero no me gusta ver a mis amigos.. O incluso a ti, tan triste. Ella me miro con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Gracias? Eso creo. Bueno, mi mamá acaba de llamarme y me conto que mi abuela no está bien y estoy realmente preocupada y yo …

Cuando me di cuenta, Tori estaba entre mis brazos y con su cabeza en mi hombro. No sabía cómo controlar la situación, nunca nadie me había hecho sentir tan bien y tan nerviosa al mismo tiempo. Es escalofriante.

-Esta bien Tori, todo estará bien.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- Vega me miró sorprendida.

- Yo.. Yo.. Te llame Vega o acaso estas sorda? – Jade controla lo que vas a decir!

- No tú me llamaste Tori.

Se me hacia tan difícil respirar cuando ella estaba tan cerca y las mariposas en el estomago se hacían más fuertes. Tal vez el taco que me comí en el almuerzo estaba descompuesto, si tal vez sea eso. Lo segundos se hacían eternos, ya no sabía que más decirle. Ella tan solo me miraba con curiosidad.

-Hola chicas, ¿Que están haciendo? – Caaaaaaaaaat! Me acerque a abrazarla, supongo que la "campana" me salvo.

- E..Estaba buscándote, en verdad lo siento.

- Está bien, Jade. Se feliz yeeeeeei! Además creo que estabas ocupada- Cat me miro con una sonrisa picara y yo la fulmine con la mirada.

- Si, si me tengo que ir.

Salí corriendo del salón sin importar que Cat y Tori me llamaban. Me dirigí a mi casillero para recoger mis llaves y poder regresar a mi casa. No sé qué rayos paso ahí, mi cabeza está hecha un desastre.

-No estoy de humor Sinjin así que VETE!

Sinjin tratando de escapar tropezó con unos chicos, al menos es lo único normal que pasa en este día.

Llegue a casa, no importa lo que tenga que hacer pero siempre tengo que pensar en Vega. Tonta Vega. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan buena y entrometida?! Fui a mi cuarto y me lancé a mi cama cuando mi Peraphone empezó a sonar.

_Tori:_

_¿Por qué te fuiste tan rápido? _

_Jade:_

_Tenía cosas que hacer, no es tu problema Vega._

_Tori:_

_No, ahora tu me llamas Tori, ¿cierto?_

_Jade:_

_Tal vez. Eres tan molesta, lo sabías?_

_Tori:_

_Eso es un cumplido? ;)_

_Jade:_

_Lo que sea._

_Tori:_

_Gracias por quedarte conmigo, te veo mañana en la escuela. Presiento que será un graaan día__._

_Jade:_

_Mañana? Porque?_

_Tori: _

_No lo sabes? _

Si no lo supiera sería tonta, lo estuviste mencionando 100000000 veces esta semana. Por dios Vega, eres tan tierna a veces. QUEEEEEEEEEE ESTOY DICIENDO?!

_Jade:_

_No, enserio no lo sé._

_Tori:_

_No importa, te veo mañana. _

_Jade:_

_La pequeña Vega está enojada porque no me acorde de su cumpleaños._

_Tori:_

_Eres mala._

Leí el último mensaje con una sonrisa. Ni siquiera Beck podía hacerme sonreír de la forma en que lo hace ella. No importa lo que esté haciendo con mi cabeza, juro que tiene que parar.

_Flashback_

"_knock knock"_

_-¿Quién es?, Quien quiera que sea, lárguese!_

_- Soy Tori, ¿Puedo pasar?_

_- Vete! No me obligues a usar mis tijeras._

_- Por favor Jade, estoy preocupada por ti. Me entere que tu y Beck.._

_- ¿Por qué te importa?_

_- Porque eres mi amiga_

_¿Enserio? Después de todas las cosas que le he hecho y he dicho, ¿Quiere ser mi amiga?_

_-Oh, soy tu amiga pequeña Tori?_

_- Yo no hablo así!_

_- Si, si como digas. Pasa._

"_La puerta se abre"_

_-Hola, tengo algo que de seguro te hará sentir mejor_

_- ¿Qué? – Dije molesta._

_- Esto._

_Ella no pudo hacerlo. No sé cómo pudo conseguir esta película, ha estado disponible por solo 3 horas y se agotaron en un segundo. Tal vez mi expresión hizo que ella dibuje una sonrisa gigante en su rostro. Detesto cuando hace eso, está tan feliz todo el tiempo. De pronto ella rompió el silencio._

_-Lo sé, esta es tu película favorita. Tú me contaste, ¿recuerdas? El amigo de mi papa tiene una tienda de videos y me dio esta película. Bueno, en realidad la compré para ti._

_¿La compro para mí? No recuerdo cuando le dije que "The Sccisoring" es mi película favorita, pero no interesa._

_-Vega, no puedo aceptar esto. Por favor déjame pagarte, esto es demasiado._

_- Nunca en la vida, pero puedes hacer algo por mi- Ella me miro con sus ojos color chocolate y me perdí en el espacio. Un momento,¿ Qué es lo que dije?_

_- ¿Qué Vega?_

_-Mira la película conmigo._

_- ¿Contigo?¿ No tendrás miedo?_

_- Vivo con Trina, tengo miedo todo el tiempo. Pero quiero estar contigo –¿Qué fue lo que dijo?, y lo peor aún ¿está sonrojándose? – Quiero decir, no quiero dejarte sola en esto._

_- Okey, ven conmigo antes de que cambie de parecer._

"_End Flashback"_

Desde el día que Tori Vega llego a Hollywood Arts mis solos acabaron, mi tranquilidad se disolvió y lo increíble es que ya no me interesa. Mi nueva ocupación es hacerle la vida imposible, aunque ahora ya no me parezca divertido.

**Espero les haya gustado, escriban sus opiniones! Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo! XOXO**


	2. LA fiesta secreta de Tori

**Victorious no me pertenece, que lástima :(**

**Me inspire en el capítulo de Zoey 101 para esta parte de la historia. Jade tendrá una discusión (letritas en cursiva y subrayadas) con ella misma. Me pareció algo divertido, espero que a ustedes también. A leer! :)**

Lo que más detesto de las mañanas es despertarme, el horrible sonido de mi alarma y los gritos de la nueva esposa de mi padre. ¿Quieren saber cómo hago para soportar esta tortura todos los días? Sencillo, pienso en café. Sé que algunas personas dicen que aman el café pero no, solo les gusta mucho. En cambio yo, amo el café. Si fuera legal podría casarme con él. Un día en la casa de mi abuela, ella me pregunto:

-Jade, cuando crezcas ¿Con qué clase de hombre quieres casarte?- Yo le respondí

-Uno que sea como el café- Y ella siguió:

-¿Y eso que significa?- Entonces yo dije:

-Hey! Vete de aquí abuela!

A veces mi abuela puede ser tan desesperante como Vega. _Vega. Vega. Vega. _Tan solo recordar su nombre hace que tenga alergia o algo parecido_._ Hoy, lastimosamente es su cumpleaños. Tal vez este día no sea tan horrendo después de todo. Tal vez sea peor.

Llaves, _check_. Mochila, _check_. Tijeras, _check_. Café, _check._ Detesto manejar por las mañanas, Beck solía recogerme pero bueno, ya saben lo que paso.

Después de 20 minutos, llegue a HA. Como lo imaginaba, miles de chicos estaban alrededor del casillero de Vega. Es tan molesto, todos coqueteando con ella. _Oh por dios cerebro!, si tú no estuvieras dentro de mi te hubiera aplastado hace milenios. _

-Jade, Jade, Jade .. Tori estará muy feliz! Yeiiiii

- CAT! NO!

-Alguien está de mal humor o tal vez alguien est A.- Dijo Cat casi cantando.

-¿Quién está celosa?- Beck se acerco hacia nosotras.

- No lo sé, son idioteces de Cat. Como de costumbre.

- ¿Y eso que quiere decir?- Dijo Cat, indignada.

- Que tú..

- Jade! No lo digas!- Beck me interrumpió.

- Hola chicos- Y ahí estaba, con su "perfecta" voz, con sus "perfectos" ojos y con un montón de idiotas atrás de ella. Me dan ganas de arrancarles las manos. _Y ahí va de nuevo, ¿supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme cierto?_

- Si,si hola Vega. Tengo que irme.

- Jade, no te olvidas de algo?- Cat preguntó.

-No, ¿Qué podría olvidar?

- Acabamos de hablar sobre eso

- No tengo la menor idea de lo que dices Cat. Así que adiós- Empecé a alejarme de ellos y me detuve a mitad de camino. Saque la pistola de agua que tenia escondida y mire a Tori.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Vega- Disparé. Okey la pistola no era gigante, no encontré ninguna tienda donde me vendieran una más grande. Tal vez era su día de suerte. Supongo que la sorpresa de más tarde será aun peor.

-Jade!

-¿Qué pasa? ¿A la pequeña Tori no le gusta el agua?

-Yo no hablo así!

-Como digas Vega.

Me dirigí a la mi clase de ciencias; aun no logro comprender, si estamos en una escuela de artes ¿Por qué tengo que estudiar ciencias? Que importa, igual tenía pensado dormir hasta que termine la clase. El día siguió su curso normal, todo fue como siempre. Robbie peleando con su muñeco Rex. _Aquí entre nosotros, Rex es más cool que Robbie_. Sinjin espiándome como siempre y yo gritándole, lo usual.

Aun quedaban algunas horas para la fiesta sorpresa de Vega y quedaban algunos detalles que arreglar. _Como si no tuviera algo mejor que hacer._

Cat se encargo de mantenerla alejada por dos horas aproximadamente mientras los chicos corrían a la casa de Vega para preparar todo.

-Jade, ¿No piensas ayudarnos?

-No fue mi idea hacer esta estúpida fiesta, además estoy ayudando ¿no lo ves?.

-Destrozar las flores de la mamá de Tori no es ayudar.

-¿Estas diciéndome lo que tengo que hacer?

-Oh no! Por favor no me mates!

- Paren ustedes dos!- Beck evito que mate a Robbie.

La gente comenzó a llegar y todo estaba preparado. Solo faltaba que Vega llegara. Beck se asomo a la puerta y cuando vio a Cat empezó a gritar:

-Ahí viene, todos escóndanse.

Entraron conversando no se dé que:

-Cat, enserio. No puedo entender como tu hermano puede ser tan demente. Tal vez sea de familia.

- ¿Y eso que quiere decir?

- Oh, na..nada. Un momento, ¿Trina? ¿Estás en casa?

Las luces se encendieron.

- SORPRESAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Vega estaba tan sorprendida, me gustaba verla sufrir pero tal vez podría cambiar eso por la forma en que se ve ahora. ¿_Es enserio?._

Ahora está a punto de recibir mi regalo.

-Hey! Vega, feliz cumpleaños-

Todas las miradas estuvieron encima de nosotros pero más sobre Vega que estaba cubierta con un extraño liquido verde muy parecido al moco.

Subió las escaleras con una velocidad sobrehumana. No me dirigió la palabra, ni me miro. Tan solo desapareció de la habitación. No es divertido si no intenta defenderse.

-Jade, ¿Qué acabas de hacer? Tienes que ir a disculparte.

- No lo haré!, déjame en paz. ¿Qué miran todos ustedes? Sigan con la fiesta-

Ciertas sensaciones me llenaron. La cara de Vega cuando todo el líquido cayó sobre ella, las risas del resto, tal vez estoy sintiéndome algo culpable ahora. _Okey lo admito muy culpable. ¿Feliz? _Necesito ir a hablar con ella.

No sé si pasó media hora o tal vez dos, intente buscar a Vega con la mirada pero ella no aparecía. Después de 10 minutos más de búsqueda la encontré saliendo a su patio trasero, no se veía nada bien. Intente seguirla pero Cat me detuvo.

-No te voy a dejar pasar, Tori no está en un buen momento.

-Cat, sal de mi camino. No me obligues a lastimarte.

-No me voy a mover, tú no sabes..

- Quiero disculparme con ella! Pensé que sería divertido pero no, me siento tan culpable que voy a explotar, así que muévete o voy a pasar encima de ti- _No sé de donde salió eso, da igual ya estaba demente._

_-_ Un vez mi hermano intento ponerse bombas en los pantalones, él quería aprender a volar. Pensó que sería una buena idea pero termino explotando y en el hospital por dos meses.

-Cat, tu hermano tiene problemas.

- Lo sé.

Fui al patio trasero donde estaba Tori. Me senté a su lado y trate de hablar. No tenía la más mínima de idea de cómo pedir disculpas. No creo que sea tan difícil. _¿A quién engaño? Es lo más difícil que hare en toda mi vida._

-Veg.. Tori, ¿podemos hablar? – _¿Qué he dicho?,_ _Jade West nunca pide permiso a nada! No sé que está sucediendo conmigo!_

- No- Sus ojos estaban clavados en el suelo.

Me levante e intente irme pero su voz me detuvo.

-No te vayas por favor.

Me senté a su lado de nuevo sin decir una palabra. Acomodó su cabeza en mi hombro y es ahí cuando me di cuenta que había estado llorando. Mis ojos quedaron perdidos en el espacio, no pasaron ni 10 segundos y ella rompió el silencio.

-Mi mamá acaba de llamarme, mi abuela no pudo lograrlo. Supongo que por eso mamá y papá viajaron tan temprano. Ella ya no se encontraba bien y ahora ya no está.

Nunca he sido buena en estos temas. Lo sé soy fanática de la sangre y de la muerte pero jamás he perdido a alguien tan cercano. Tal vez a mamá, cuando se fue de casa pero aún la veo los fines de semana. Sé que no es lo mismo. Una vez cuando tenía 7 vi como un carro atropellaba a un gatito, eso no cuenta ¿verdad?

-Tori, no sé qué decirte- Abrí mis brazos y ella se acomodo en ellos – Pero te prometo que me quedaré contigo todo el tiempo que necesites. No te haré ninguna broma, lo prometo.-_ Jade, estás matándome_.- Ella sonrió.

- Respecto a eso, lo lamento. Pensé que sería divertido y luego me sentí muy culpable.

- ¿Jade West esta disculpándose conmigo?

-No presiones Vega.

-Ahora me llamas Tori, ¿recuerdas?

-Te llamare como quiera.

-Lo que digas West.

¿Cómo puede cambiar de humor en segundos? Sé que tiene una gran tristeza por lo de su abuela pero se muestra tan valiente. Tal vez la envidio un poco, jamás pude superar la separación de mis padres. Reconozco que aún me duele un poco. Nadie debe de saberlo, es por eso que soy tan hostil todo el tiempo, no quiero demostrar mis verdaderos sentimientos.

Pero ella hace que baje toda mi guardia. ¿Cuáles son mis verdaderos sentimientos? Después de pensarlo tanto y de muchas noches sin dormir pude entender que me gusta Tori Vega. _¡¿Qué?! Oh a quien engaño, es cierto. _Me gusta la forma en cómo me hace reír con sus ocurrencias, me gusta la forma en cómo ilumina el lugar donde quiera que este, me gusta como siempre puede lograr lo que se promete..

-Tal vez debamos regresar- _Siempre me despierta de mis monólogos internos!_

- Te sientes mejor como para regresar?

-No pero es mi cumpleaños. Estoy segura que a mi abuela no hubiera querido que lo pase así.

-Entonces vamos.- Ella se adelanto y volteo al segundo

-Lo olvidaba, gracias Jade.- Y disparo un pequeño chorro de agua en mi frente.- Eso es por lo de hoy!

-Morirás, Vega.

-No si no me alcanzas West.- Desapareció rápidamente, me pregunto como lo hace. _Tal vez ella podría competir en alguna maratón._Me quede pensando hasta que escuche su voz de nuevo

- ¿Vienes?

-Si si Vega, no me digas lo que tengo que hacer.

No importa cuántas veces mi cabeza dio vueltas o cuantas veces tenga que negarlo. Me gusta Tori Vega. No. No solo me gusta. Creo que me estoy enamorando de ella. Me he metido en un gran problema. _Ya lo creo._

**HASTA QUE POR FIN LO ADMITIO! DIGANME SI LES GUSTÓ, NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROX CAPÍTULO! :)**


End file.
